


Not so secret now

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swan-Mills Family, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: So this was originally posted on tumblr, see beginning of notes for the prompt I received for it by anonymous.





	Not so secret now

**Author's Note:**

> " Prompt idea <3 <3 Henry tells his moms that he knows they are secretly dating"

Henry was really getting tired of his moms sneaking around and pretending they weren’t together.

 

Everyone knew they were a couple.

 

At first it was cute, but six months down the line it’s annoying.

 

Especially when their eleven year old son has walked in on them in compromising positions twice, one on the kitchen counter at 2am, and once on the couch only a week later at 4am.

 

Henry just remembers covering his eyes and quietly backing out, he assumed they were too busy to notice him walking in on them.

 

So today, he made the decision to tell them he knew and that it was okay, Emma and Regina even before they got together would go for lunch every Tuesday, which when they got together went for lunch everyday, how they thought know one would notice this, made Henry shake his head in disbelieve.

 

* * *

 

Henry walked into Granny’s seeing his Moms in the far booth, Emma had her back to him but he could see the smile covering his brunette’s face, she was laughing at Emma’s corny jokes, and every time Emma looked away, Regina would steal a fry which would receiver a “Hey, Madam Mayor!” From Emma which only made Regina laugh even more.

 

“Talk about love eyes.” Henry muttered to himself

 

He walked up to the booth and sliding in beside Emma “Hey Moms.”

 

Regina and Emma quickly took there hands away from each other

 

“Oh my god!” Henry complained

 

“What’s wrong honey?” Regina asked

 

“I know you’re with Emma.” Henry frowned looking from thr quickly shocked face on Regina’s face to Emma who let out an “OUCH. Regina!” after hearing his brunette mother’s foot land hard on Emma’s shin.

 

“How did you know?” Emma asked

 

Both Regina and Henry snorted making Emma look very puzzled.

 

“Well, Darling you know when you sneak out every morning at 5 am, you always manage to step on the only squeaky floor board in the house, right outside his room, and your metal coffin, isn’t exactly quiet, the whole of storybrooke can hear that god awful contraption-”

 

 

“-And I heard you yelling yes my Queen, and then I am NOT even going to repeat the screams mom made after that, the sight was enough.” Henry screwed up his face and both his moms jaws dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
